


Owltober 15th: Construction

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [15]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Construction Coven, Gen, glyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz does some building
Series: Owltober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Kudos: 50





	Owltober 15th: Construction

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is pretty simple. I just liked the idea that not all glyphs are purely circular, and that construction glyphs were more like blueprints than glyphs. Enjoy!

Luz had been trying to find a construction glyph for weeks now. She’d been all over the Isles; digging into fire-ant colonies, investigating ant-spider webs, studying the rings of a felled tree, anything even vaguely related to construction or building was coming under her close examination. But nothing was working. Nothing she had found so far had the signature glyph look to it. But she kept trying.

Not that she felt particularly confident about it but today’s quest was for a beehive. Maybe something about Boiling Isles’s hives could give her a clue in their construction. That meant defeating another beehive, a task she had stayed far away from ever since she did the Bat Queen’s trials. Of course, she was more prepared this time but still. That thing was terrifying.

She wove her way through the forest, listening for the telltale drone of a bee’s nest. Eventually, she heard one and prepared her glyphs. She moved cautiously towards the sound of the buzzing, and when she saw the nest hanging from a branch in a tree a few feet away she paused. Looking around there wasn’t really a clearing to move into for better mobility, so she’d have to fight it in the thick forest. That would at least give her plenty of trees to hide behind for cover if necessary.

Luz pulled out two fire glyphs, tapping each one with her thumbs so she was holding two balls of flame. She burst from her hiding spot, hurling the fireballs at the bee’s nest. The first hit its mark, enraging the beast, but the second arced wide as the creature took to the offensive. Luz dodged backward from the stinger, throwing down an ice glyph in an attempt to spike the creature. It attempted to move out of the way but got clipped on one wing. Slightly lopsided, it attempted to compensate while going to bite at Luz, and Luz noticed attacking at it’s weakened wing again to attempt to bring it down. Vines sprouted from a nearby tree as Luz slapped a glyph against it, ripping into the creature’s wing from behind. The large demon fell to the ground, unable to sustain flight, and instead started running at Luz. Luz pulled out two wind glyphs, slapping them together in her hands to create a massive gust, knocking the creature backward and into a tree. The creature went limp, seemingly defeated as it reverted back from its beastly form to its nest form.

Luz approached cautiously, picking up a stick and carefully poking at the nest. It seemed to be defeated so Luz pulled out a knife Eda had lent her and carved open the nest. Inside she found a beautiful network of hexagons. She closely inspected the hexagons, pulling out her magnifying glass to try and get a closer look, but she still saw no glyphs. She let out a cry of frustration, falling onto her back on the forest floor. 

She thought back on all of her previous attempts and tried to piece together a pattern. She knew she hadn’t found a specific glyph, but maybe there was a pattern she hadn’t picked up on. All of the examples she had found were fairly symmetrical, and vaguely circular if you stretched the definition of a circle. Luz furrowed her eyebrows, a thought occurring to her.

She pulls out her glyph papers, then inspected the hive again. It was really just a tiling of hexagons. She drew 7 hexagons tiled on her page and hesitantly tapped it. To her surprise, the paper glowed a deep woody brown, but nothing happened. Thinking for another second she slapped her forehead. “Duh! This is a construction glyph, it needs materials.” She looked around the ground, gathering up a few spare branches she could find. She arranged them in a pile, drew another hexagon tiling, and placed it on the pile. Tapping it the paper seemed to melt into the stack of branches which started twisting and transforming. After a few moments, the twigs had become a small hexagonal silo. Luz cheered happily, trying out some other patterns she had found, making sheets and circles and boxes. They were basic shapes, but they were her first construction glyphs and she was proud of her work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
